


Parents To Too Many Children

by Eydol



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: The hot water made him feel better. It had been a tired day, and the memories of it made him want to sink. Fortunately for him, Kuro was here. He was always here.





	Parents To Too Many Children

            The hot water made him feel better. His painful back miraculously healed, and his whole body was less heavy than usual. He wouldn’t have guessed that he needed a onsen to get better, and yet here he was, enjoy the calm and the water without worrying too much about the outside world. For once, he could enjoy himself and forget everything. Or so he thought.

“Wanna a head massage, young master?”

            Keito opened his eyes and looked at Kuro who was by his side, a smile on his lips and the water pouring on his chest. Enjoying the hot water, the silence, _and_ his boyfriend’s skilled hands? Perfect! He nodded, and Kuro sat behind him, before massaging softly his head. He closed his eyes, and a few minutes later, he let himself lay on Kuro. The two hands stopped what they were doing and fell around his hips.

“It feels good.” He stated after a while. “It’s been a while I didn’t feel like that.”

“I know.” Kuro’s answer was. “It was fun, today.”

“Fun…?” Keito repeated, opening his eyes. “We don’t have the same definition of fun.”

            Kuro laughed, and patted his head.

“Maybe if ya didn’t run around to make sure Tenshouin wouldn’t die, ya would have had fun.”

“Urgh, excuse-me but this child is reckless.”

“He was between goo’ hands.”

“Sakuma’s hands, good? I’m not sure.”

            Kuro laughed again, and gods forgive Keito for being so _horny_ , but the sound of his laugh was very exciting. Where was Kanzaki’s katana when he needed it? Ah yes, they made sure it stayed safe at home, as he couldn’t bring it in here.

“Who thought it was a good idea to invite all the idols course students in an amusement park?”

“Your childhoo’ friend.”

“Maybe I should have let him go on this scary thing, then.” He stated, closing his eyes and hiding his nose at the pit of Kuro’s neck.

“Now ya’re sayin' nonsense.”

“They’re tiring.”

“They had fun.”

“Hmf. Most of them came back wet, and Kanzaki tried to kill the staff. Fortunately, he didn’t have his katana.”

“It wasn’t the staff, it was zombies.”

“Staff in disguise.” Keito retorted. “He threw Hakaze to them.”

“Apparently, it was because Hakaze was, I quote, “flirting with Hello Kitty-dono”.”

“...”

“In my opinion, he was scared by them.”

“Not a good reason enough.”

“I rather deal with that than with Shinkai jumping in the water.”

“Oh my god, I don’t want to remember that…”

            Kuro laughed for the third time, and Keito kissed the wet skin. Okay, maybe the day had been fun. Tiring, but fun. The first years had apparently decided that the Minions’ part of the amusement park was their HQ, while Ryuseitai were “protecting the customers” from the dinosaurs (or preventing Shinkai to do stupid things). Even seeing Souma throwing away Hakaze towards the zombie had been fun on the moment (he still scolded him, though, because no, you can’t throw people away like he did, especially towards zombies).

“I hope it won’t be like that tomorrow.”

“Ya’re expectin’ too much.”

“We’re only visiting Osaka.”

“Believe me, they’ll be more terrible than today.”

“Maybe we should go back inside and go to sleep, then.”

“Hm...Maybe. Or we could enjoy the onsen for a while. They’re all sleeping already, so they won’t bother us.”

“...You’re right. Just a little bit more, then.”

            Keito closed his eyes. He could fall asleep like that, between Kuro’s arms, in the hot water, the memories of the day looping in his mind. It wouldn’t be bad. It could have been worse.

“Kiryu?”

“Hm?”

“Thanks.”

_For bearing with me. For taking care of me. For loving me._

“It’s normal.”

            He felt lips on his cheek, and if he had had enough strength, he would have raised his face to kiss him properly. But he was tired, and slowly falling asleep.

“I love you…” He whispered, and he didn’t hear the answer as he finally was in the arms of Morpheus.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it ♥  
> Just in case, they all went to Universal Studio Japan, near Osaka (that's why they visit Osaka. Or maybe they're destroying Osaka?). Also, yes, there are zombies there, when night fall, for Halloween (in case you wondered)  
> Maybe I'll write their day, who knows...?
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading it!


End file.
